Barneleg
Barneleg '''(English Dub: Child's Play) '''is the third episode of the Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) Plot (Any ideas to write a story) Hugo and Rita are lost in the middle of the sea with the child, Georgia Croesus. The boat landed on a beach in Africa, so both heroes drank. While Rita is still stuck with the child, Hugo tries to find the way to the jungle. Meanwhile, Rita and children are found and raised by a mother and her two children. Grandfather of the child, billionaire Wilhelm Croesus, promises a bounty of one million dollars to the person who will bring her grandchildren. The gangsters then set off in pursuit of the boat Hugo and Rita. They arrive at the coast where the boat landed. The mother gangsters decided to play grandma of the child and father Johnny. Except that the African mother quickly noticed the comedy of two kidnappers and excludes. Later, millionaire Croesusarrives by helicopter to catch his daughter and offer reward to the family. He decides to take him with Rita and (Hugo or Jack) aggressive the helicopter to keep track of her friend. They arrive at the castle billionaire. While Rita always acts as a "toy", Hugo is hiding and managed to find the fox. Nevertheless, the criminal apron is a journalist, Bonnie is Ms. Mamarazzi and Johnny is Mr. Paparazzi, for a supposed interview with William Krøsus to steal the child. While Bonnie and Johnny escape with the child, (Hugo or Jack) cut their way by stumbling armor, ending their hope. The gangsters managed to escape. To thank them Billionaire (Hugo or Jack) and Rita give the opportunity to live in his household. Characters * Hugo * Rita * Bonnie * Johnny * Sonny * Tonny * Wilhelm Croesus * Georgia Croesus * Maid * Jeeves the Butler * Douglas Cummings the TV Reporter * Baba the Monkey * Juanita & Julius Kani * Graca Kani English Dub (Any ideas to write the dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo and this is Rita. I'm a super rarer jungle animal. That's probably way everybody is after me. Ever since, Rita and I met we've been through all sorts of crazy things. Now we're looking for a home for the two of us. Hugo: Last time, Rita and I were relaxing and partying on a great big ship! Rita: I suppose you mean 'ran four our lives'? We had to spotted at some point, Hugo. Hugo: It was pretty wild on board. The gangsters wanted to catch the baby and the humans just wanted peace ... the baby was after you and you were trying to escape from the kidnappers. Luckily, we got away thanks to me. Ah, ha ha ha hey! Whap! Sa! Rita: Or to put it another way, we're castaways in the middle of the ocean. Hugo: Just relax. I'll get both of us away from here. Rita: You mean 'all three of us.' We have to find some nice humans to take care of the baby first. Hugo: Oh, right. The baby. Rita: (Laughs) Hey, I think she likes you. In Story Hugo: Coconuts ... Bananas ... Water ... Water! (Panting) It was just a dream ... Ow, it's hurting my eyes ...(Looks at Rita and Georgia) But it looks like the baby's fine ... (Stomach growls, looks around that he saw the "sundae", and he reaches to grab it, but it was mirage as it's actually a cockroach.) (Meanwhile) Bonnie: Have you spotted the lifeboat? Johnny: Not yet, Bonnie. This would be a lot easier if we had more than one pair of binoculars. Tonny: Hey, Bonnie! The baby is on TV! Bonnie: Stop complaining and get to --- What? Douglas Cummings: (English Dub) I'm Douglas Cummings, on today news that Georgia Croesus has been kidnapped. Georgia's grandfather the millionaire named, Wilhelm Croesus. Has promised a million-dollar reward to have his granddaughter back. We'll return after these messages. Sonny: Mom... er Bonnie... why can't we just steal another baby? Bonnie: How many times do I have to tell you, Sonny? This child's grandpa just happens to be the richest man in the world! (Scene cuts back to the lifeboat) We gotta find that boat, and kidnap the baby and the fox. (Hugo looks at a water bottle) Hugo: Water! I'm saved! (But there's only one drop) Hugo: No. I'm not. This is the end of Hugo. (Faints to rope) So hot ... Bonnie: We'll be filthy rich, boys! Johnny: Yeah! Wilhelm Croesus! He'll pay billions to have that kid back. Bonnie: Hey! Just shut up and watch the river. Sonny: For what, Mom? Bonnie: For the baby, you giant baboon! Johnny & Tonny: Sonny! You're getting on Mom's nerves! Bonnie: Gangster rule No. 73: It's not good when Mom gets mad! All three: No, Bonnie ... (Meanwhile ...) (Hugo opens his eyes.) Hugo: Hey ... we're not moving. (Looks out the boat and sees the beach.) The beach & the trees!(Rub his eyes and look at the palm tree) Coconuts! Julius & Juanita: (Laughs) (The two kids were sitting around with Julius eating banana.) Baba: (Pants, and ohs) Julius: What is it? Juanita: Go tease him with the banana. JULIUS: Good idea! (WAVES THE BANANA,OHS,STARTS "MAKING FUN,WHILE JUANITA LAUGHS, BABA STARTS DOING TRICKS JULIUS EATS THE BANANA.) Graca: Okay, kids, leave Baba alone. JULIUS: BUT WHAT ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? JUANITA: YEAH. OUR FRIENDS ARE ON VACATION. Graca: Well, YOU'RE NOT. THERE'S PLENTY FOR YOU TO DO AROUND HERE. JUST USE YOUR IMAGINATION. (JUANITA TAKES OUT A BANANA.) GRACA: BABA ISN'T A TOY HE'S A HOUSE MONKEY! JUANITA: BUT MOM! NOTHING EVER HAPPENS AROUND HERE... IF ONLY WE HAD SOME OTHER KIDS TO PLAY WITH BUT WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE... GRACA: IF YOU CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO DO I GOT SOME DISHES FOR YOU RIGHT HERE. JULIUS: COME ON. WE'RE LEAVING. (AS THEY'RE LEAVING THEY LOOK BACK AT BACK AT BABA.) JULIUS: (THROWS A BANANA) HERE. NOW WE'RE FRIENDS AGAIN RIGHT, BABA? (Back at the beach.) HUGO: Thirsty? HEY! WE'RE ON LAND & THERE'S LOT OF COCONUTS! (RITA WAKES UP.) HUGO: COME ON UP & SEE! (RITA DRANK FROM THE COCONUT.) RITA: (PANTS) WHERE ARE WE? HUGO: (LAUGHS) COME ON! I'M JUST THAT GOOD! (HE & RITA DRANK FROM THE COCONUTS) AH! (HUGO & RITA LAUGHS, HUGO THEN JUGGLES THE COCONUTS WHILE SPINNING 1 ON HIS TOE.) Baby Georgia: (Cries) Hugo: Uh oh. Rita: UH. Hugo: COME ON. WE'D BETTER GET OUT OF HERE. Rita: Hugo! Hugo: HEY, I WAS JUST KIDDING. LIKE I'D JUST LEAVE A BABY ALL --- THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT. Rita: All alone? EXCUSE ME FOR NOT LAUGHING, BUT THAT KID IS OUR RESPONSIBILITY. Hugo: THAT'S FINE. Rita: Here I come. (GEORGIA STILL CRIES.) Rita: ("Clears her throat") Mmm Mmm Mmm! (Hugo GIVES BABY GEORGIA THE COCONUT MILK.) Hugo: Here you go. (GEORGIA SPILLS OUT THE MILK ON HUGO, THEN DRINKS THE REST.,AS HUGO WAS WHIPPING THE MILK OFF HIM WHILE TRIES NOT TO LAUGH THEY LOOK BACK.) Rita: (GASP!)WHERE DID SHE GO?(THEY SAW HER)HUGO GET HER! (Hugo GRABS GEORGIA, BUT THEY WENT OVER ON THE BEACH WITH GEORGIA ON HUGO, WHEN RITA APPEARS GEORGIA GRABS HER.) Hugo: SINCE YOU LIKE PLAYING HOUSE, SO MUCH I'LL GO TAKE A LOOK AROUND THE ISLAND. Rita: (Sighs.) Bonnie: (English Dub) Baba: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Juanita: (English Dub) Julius: (English Dub) Graca: (English Dub) (television, like, cartoon or something) Juanita: (English Dub) Graca: (English Dub) Julius, I'm watching the TV. Graca: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Graca: Kids? People don't just leave their kids around on a beach. I'm sure her parents will show up soon. (The gangsters huddled up and make a plan) Bonnie: Help! My baby is an orphan! Aw, there you are, my little girl. We've been so worried. Oh, I'll apologized, I'm Gabriella Von Croesus, I'm Georgia's grandmother, and this is my son. May I introduce my son, Alf Croesus, Georgia's father. I'm so glad to see our little orphan is alright. Georgia: (crying) Bonnie: Aw, listen to Alf. go pick her up for dad. Rita: (growling) Johnny: (exclaims) Bonnie: She's just so sensitive sweetie. Johnny: And crying. Graca: How can you leave a child alone on a beach like that? Bonnie: Well, my son was supposed to watch it but you know how parents are the first time. They always forget something. Kids! You should be ashamed, Johnny! Ashamed! Graca: Johnny? I thought his named was Alf. Julius: Mom! Look on a news in a TV! Douglas Cummings: ...has been kidnapped. Georgia's grandfather the millionaire named, Wilhelm Croesus. Has promised a million-dollar reward to have his granddaughter back. The child seen here... Graca: Swindlers! Get out of my shop! Bonnie: Ow, ow, ow! Help! Graca: Kids. Run to the town and tell them we found the baby. Baba: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Baba: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Baba: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Baba: (English Dub) Tonny: (English Dub) Sonny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Johnny: (English Dub) Wilhelm: (English Dub) Jeeves: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) idea (Tonny, Johnny and Sonny nods) Bonnie: (English Dub) Sonny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) I have an idea Wilhelm: (English Dub) mama Maid: Here you go, honey. I'll put your lunch here. Wilhelm: Ah! Where's my little princess!? Georgia! Bonnie: Johnny! Wilhelm: (English Dub) kidnapped Bonnie: Where are you going? Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: Hugo: Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * It's the TV episodes named after the movie, "Child's Play." Gallery (Any ideas to look at the gallery) Category:TV episodes